Micheal
by theenvylover
Summary: A new vampire comes to Forks to live with the Cullens. What havoc will he bring? Mwahahaha! All characters are with their respective partners, CxEs, EmxR, JxA, and EdxB. new chappy: Edward's Revenge. nobody can find Micheal, where is he?
1. Preface

**Preface**

_Micheal._

_Mikey._

_Michelle._

_Mikayla._

_Mitchell._

I finished writing the last name on its card and threw in into the hat with the others. I shook it a few times allowing the slips of paper to reclaim their positions. When I felt satisfied I threw the hat to the other side of the long apartment. I waited a second before chasing after the flying object with my eyes closed. I heard a ripple in the air and caught the paper before gravity seized it.

_Michelle.  
_  
_Oh joy, high school again._ I muttered as my body began the transmutation. Slight shivers ran down my arms as they took a new, slimmer shape. My muscles contracted sharply leaving only a third of their original mass. My rough hands became small and dainty and my nails grew. The walls seemed to grow as my height decreased. My legs barely showed any muscle as they shrank to their proper proportions. My feet contracted rather quickly and I felt myself wobble a little to catch my balance. My chest grew exponentially and my waistline shrunk. My squared off jaw became less harsh to accompany my round face. My short black hair changed to blonde as it grew in waves to the middle of my back. I watched in the mirror as my yellow eyes turned green and a healthy, human tan hid my extremely pale skin.

Within a couple of seconds I was done and heading towards the closet. As I stared at the clothes my stomach screamed in pain. I had just fed yesterday but my human form disliked the wait. I ignored the sounds and began to search for my jacket. I found it on the bottom of a pile along with a pair of black pants and a green turtleneck sweater that matched my eyes.

I stared at the map searching for the nearest high school in the area. I found one close to my next destination and grabbed my keys.

_Forks High School here I come…_


	2. My first Day as a Forkian

**My First Day as a Forkian**

I realized immediately that I had bought the wrong car.

As my silver Audi TT entered the parking lot I felt the stares of every living person in that school. _Yeah, totally inconspicuous _I cracked at myself as I parked next to a Volvo. I figured that if it was next to another expensive car, the comparison would make my car seem less noticeable. It didn't work. I sighed and silently thanked my dark tinted windows before changing back into Micheal. I unwilling got out of my car and headed towards the office, failing in my attempt to block out the whispers. A lot of guys questioned my age while a lot of girls questioned my marital status. I even heard something about me being a new Cullen before a group of girls got caught up in a "who is hotter?" conversation.

When I got to the door I had already had enough of the school. I got inside and took off my jacket before receiving a silent gasp. I looked up to find a rather dazed looking redhead staring at me from a desk behind the counter. I glanced down at my outfit. The turtleneck sweater that fit loosely on Michelle now clung to my body showing every indication of muscle. My black pants where still baggy (for that I was grateful) and now rested casually on my ankles instead of dragging on the floor. I looked back up and saw the redhead blush.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she studied my face.

"Yes, I would like to enroll my sister into this high school, I'm her guardian." I smiled at her and she began to shake.

"I'll get you the paperwork, you can sit over there," she said pointing to the padded folding chairs. She stared at me a little while longer before forcing herself to find the paperwork. I laughed to myself as I watched her fumble over different files before returning with the correct papers. I took them and headed to my seat before I began to fill them out. I tried not to write too fast but when I handed the completed forms back her, the woman looked surprised. She checked every form thoroughly and turned back to me.

"You want her to start today?" She looked at the empty space behind me. "Where is she?"

"In the car; I told her that it would be less boring if she just waited there. Can I just send her in? I need to get back to work…"

"Sure," she said disappointedly. She didn't like the idea of me leaving and it made me smile.

"Goodbye."

I walked out and headed to my car. The amount of cars in the lot had increased but all of the students had disappeared. I sat in the driver's seat then shifted into Michelle. I slid across the middle before exiting out of the passenger's door. If anybody happened to be watching they wouldn't have suspected anything. I closed the door and headed towards the office again.

As soon as I walked in I went to the redhead who looked rather confused.

"My brother told me to meet you," I tried but she still looked at me confused. "He's my half-brother," I continued.

"Hunh?"

"We don't look alike because he's my half-brother," I answered. Understanding flashed across her face. "You looked rather confused…"

"Oh, sorry about that," she started then handed a paper to me. "You'll need to get this signed by all of your teachers. This –" she handed me another paper "is your schedule and this –" another paper "is a map to the school." I took each paper and nodded at the directions. "Have a good day."

"You too." She nodded and I left the building. I looked at the schedule, found my first period, and headed to Building 3. This body was 18 years old so I was a senior. I found my first class and sighed heavily before opening the door.

The teacher must have been in the middle of saying something important; when I walked in his expression showed both curiosity and annoyance.

"Hello, I'm Michelle Pierce, I'm new." As I spoke I heard random gasps and excited whispers throughout the classroom. I handed the teacher my slip and waited for him to sign it. As I stood I started to consider dropping Michelle and changing to Mikey; second grade was always more fun.

"Here you go." he handed me the paper and pointed to the back where I would be sitting.

As I made my way to the back I felt everybody stare at me. I must have caught the attention of someone's boyfriend because as I was walking a leg flew out into the isle. _Are you serious?_ I shook my head internally and stepped right on the obstacle in my path. She tried to suppress a scream but failed. When I sat down in my seat she let out a small yelp.

"Is something wrong Miss Lauren?" Mr. Olson asked angrily. He didn't like getting cut off, especially twice in one day. She shook her head quickly and went back to taking notes.

The class ended shortly after and I was forced into the hallways with a bunch of ogling boys and jealous girls. I figured that all the attention came because I was fresh meat, not because I was actually _pretty_.

The rest of the morning went just like my first class had. I could've taught my classes better than my teachers so I just sat there and tried to relax.

Apparently relaxation isn't a necessary subject at this school.

A little noise named Jessica seemed to follow me from class to class. She was always violating my personal space in some effort to gain popularity. She talked about every single thing in her pathetic human life without bothering to ask me my name.

Not that she didn't know it of course. The whole school did.

Not much must happen in this school of only a few hundred students, word spread awfully fast. By second period everybody knew my name and by third period everyone knew my schedule. Random people came up to me to say they had this class with me or that class with me. After a few times even Jessica got fed up and started to shoo them off.

Then it was lunch time.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm not going to say much because im really tired but-  
thank you Michelle Pierce for letting me use your name.  
when i tried to think of a last name all i got was "Michelle Pierce" and "Michelle Majorhottie" (her nickname)  
and i thought the second one would be a little strange to put in...  
well, for those who want to know and for those who haven't figured it out already- **Micheal is a shape shifter**.  
it's his power.  
i won't get too much into it at the moment but when he was human he worked for a governmental agency as a master of disguise who would go undercover to recieve information.  
(i put alot of thought into him)  
his five forms consist of  
-**Micheal-** his original form, vampire," vegetarian", died at age 22 by vampire bite, height- 6'4'', short black hair, muscular  
-**Michelle**- his favorite girl form, human, killed at age 18 by Micheal, 12th grade, height- 5'9'', long wavy blonde hair, green eyes  
-**Mikey**- kid form, human, killed at age 8 by Micheal, 2nd grade, height- 4'5'', short straight blonde hair that falls to just above the ear, brown eyes  
-**Mikayla**- least favorite form (poor eyesight), human, killed at age 14 by Micheal, 8th grade, height- 5'7'', mouse brown shoulder length hair, glasses, blue eyes  
-**Mitchell**- his favorite teenage form, human, killed at age 17 by Micheal, 11th grade, height- 6'1'' (without hair), green mohawk (5'') original hair color black, blue eyes  
(yes, he named all of the forms after himself, it wasn't a coincindence)  
Micheal can change into these forms because he has their DNA on internal file, which he aquired during his early years as a vampire.  
when he is human, he has the same physical needs and capabilities as that human.  
(he can't run too fast, has to eat food, etc.)  
and even if he is full as a human, those physical feelings do not pass on to his vampire self so he must constantly keep track of each form's needs.  
he can control the amount of time it takes for him to shift but the faster he shifts the more energy he consumes.  
he can also control what part of the body he wants to start shifting from  
(it'll be shown in the next chapter)  
he's been fairly good with his eating habits as he had learned from the coven in Denali  
...  
i guess i'm not as tired as i thought i was...  
dont expect me to keep updating it this fast but i promise to update soon,  
and as always-  
Twilight belongs to  
† **Stephenie Meyer** †  
and not me,  
a mere mortal...  
Micheal belongs to me but Michelle Pierce belongs to her parents,  
and envy belongs to Hiromu Arakawa but not for long...  
:D  
thank you for reading this,  
please review, i take criticism very well.  
-the**envy**lover


	3. Lunch with the Cullens

**Lunch with the Cullens**

Jessica walked me through the lunch line where some random kid bought me pizza and a water. He winked at me and it took everything I had not to laugh at or punch him. I was about to be dragged to Jessica's table when I saw them.

Vampires.

"Jessica, who are they?" I asked tilting my head in the direction of the table where five vampires and a human sat.

She snorted. "Don't get your hopes up; they're all taken. The big one is Emmett Cullen, he's with the blond; Rosalie Hale. The blond dude is Jasper Hale, he's with the short girl; Alice Cullen, and the last one –" she paused to sigh "is Edward Cullen, he's with Bella…" her voice trailed off with the last name.

I stared at them in wonder. It couldn't be _this_ easy! I thought I'd have to search the whole town for the Cullens but there they were, right in front of me! I changed my destination to their table but felt a slight tug on my shoulder.

"You can't go over _there_! They don't talk to anybody but themselves…" I tried to move forward again but she pulled me back.

"Then we have something in common; I don't talk to anybody but myself either." I took her hand off my shoulder and continued to walk towards the table. She stood in a sea of awed faces; clearly nobody had ever tried to sit with them before.

I pulled up a chair in between Alice and her mate then sat down. It didn't bother them as much I thought it would have, like they knew I was coming.

"Hello," I smiled. Everybody but Alice stopped talking and stared at Edward. He gave them a slight shrug.

"Hi Mikayla, I'm Alice!" Alice said excitedly as she took my hand and shook vigorously. Everybody's attention shifted to her. Her answer surprised me.

"_My_ name is Michelle. How did you know about Mikayla?" Everyone now turned to face me again. Their movements where so in sync it made me want to laugh.

"I'll tell you later," she winked. Their heads snapped back to her.

I thought about this for a moment. It seemed like a riddle. "How much later?" Back to me. She stared at the ceiling and her eyes became dazed.

"Not too long," she smiled. Their faces became really worried. I wondered how they would react if I told them I was going to be living with them for a while. Would they be against it or would they be friendly to me just like Al lice

…

"You can see into the future?" I exclaimed. Alice's smile widened as the rest of the table stared at us intently. Their expressions ranged from confusion to fear.

"By 'not to long' I meant now," she laughed. "I can see into the future, but it's nothing compared to _your_ abilities."

Edward and Alice shared a look before they both stared at the ceiling again. She must have been having another vision but why was Edward looking too? They both blinked back to normal at the same time. Edward's gaze went directly to my chest then to my eyes. He looked back at Alice confusedly and she nodded. He smiled and I swear he mouthed "_cross dresser_".

"And you can read minds?" I pointed at Edward. He looked back at me surprised. Everybody else snapped back to reality and stared at me again. I started to chew on my pizza.

Alice looked around at her family before glaring at Jasper. He let out a sigh and everybody relaxed.

Everybody but me.

"And you," I pointed at him, "you did _this._" My finger flew in a semicircle, pointing at all their faces. They glared at Jasper and he sighed. I unwillingly fell back in my seat. "This too," I mumbled pointing at myself.

He nodded.  
"So," I started, looking at Emmett. "What can _you_ do?"

He grinned widely. "Well, I can sing…"

"NO!" the others shouted. He was still grinning.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rosalie asked me. "Who are you and how do you know who we are?"

I smiled and slowly converted back to Micheal, stopping when my eyes were completely yellow. I shifted my vocal chords. "My name is Micheal. This is my power." I blinked and my eyes changed back to green. My voice matched my appearance "Now, if you don't mind, at this moment I am an awfully hungry human who hasn't had food for at least a couple of days." I started at my pizza again, feeling the stares of four curious vampires, one dazed human, and one really energetic Alice.

I was chugging my water when Edward spoke.

"How long are you staying with us?"

I almost choked. Did I say that out loud or did he see it in Alice's vision?

"Neither. I heard it." He tapped his forehead. "It's how you figured out Alice's abilities." She looked at him curiously. "He thought you were being too nice. The only way you'd have acted like that is if you knew who he was and that he was staying with us. Otherwise you'd have acted like the rest of the table here." She nodded once and smiled.

"I actually don't know," I answered his original question. I looked down and saw Alice's food. My stomach growled. "Are you going to eat that?" I asked just to be polite, it still seemed funny. She laughed and slid the tray to me. The bell rang and I ate her chicken sandwich as fast as I could, not bothering to taste it. I threw my trash away and looked up. Alice and Jasper were still there.

"You have our next class," she answered my questioning look.

"I guess I'm not going to argue with that," I smiled and she laughed. I followed them to a hallway on the far side of school. Alice clutched Jasper's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. I sighed. I was already depressed enough as it was without having my loneliness shoved in my face.

_Well maybe it won't be too bad; I can find a mate here!_ I smiled at the thought before I caught Jasper's grin. I glared at him.

"You were ruining my mood. I did it for my own comfort," he laughed. As he spoke he took his hand from Alice's and placed it on her waist. He held a classroom door for her. She nodded and smiled before she walked in. "You should cheer up," he smiled at me and followed her in.

I stood in the hallway for a few seconds to get mentally prepared. When I couldn't make myself wait any longer I walked inside.

I really don't know what I was expecting. The people in this class acted just like the people in my other classes, the only differences were the two white faces in the back reassuring me with their smiles.

I handed the teacher my paper and took the empty seat to the right of Jasper. Alice looked disappointed but I figured that I would need Jasper's powers a little more if I was going to get through the day.

The teacher started on a long lecture about the physical makeup of an atom. It was something I had degrees in so I was only mildly interested in what he was saying. I kept thinking of ways I would've taught the class. Thinking of details he had skipped over that were vitally important for the overall picture. Thinking of the arguments I had had with my colleagues many years ago over which of the proposed atomic theories were correct. I happened to be right in the long run but now I have to listen to this child try to teach to teenagers what I had already proved to be correct.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired.

I looked to my left and saw that Jasper had his head on the table. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I woke suddenly to Alice's furious shaking. I stared at the two figures next to me. Alice looked extremely worried but Jasper just smiled.

"You made me pass out!" I was in shock but I didn't try to hide it.

"_You_ sat next to me," he chuckled until Alice glared at him.

"Ah, you have a point…" I got out of my chair and stretched. My arms were really cramped and I swore I heard a pop when I lifted one over my head. I looked around and realized we were the only ones left in the classroom.

"You're going to be late to your next class whether you hurry or not. I suggest you take your time." _Great; another class. _I sighed heavily and gathered my books. _At least it's the last class of the day; I don't think I can take any more of this._ Alice and Jasper followed me out of the door into the now empty hallway. Just then the bell rang.

They walked me to the gym before they headed off into the parking lot. I looked at the sign that said "Girls' Locker Room" and headed inside. I felt embarrassed and ashamed as I sulked past the half naked girls with my head down. I didn't even notice the girl until I ran right into her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't loo –" I was cut off when I looked up to see my victim. She was on the floor like I was, clutching her head. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders and now over her hand. Despite the pain she smiled. "You're the human!" I whispered.

"And you're the cross dresser," she smirked back.

"I guess I deserve that." I got up and held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it eagerly and wiped the dirt off her underwear.

_Underwear._

My head whipped away and my cheeks flushed red. She watched my reaction and laughed. "I'll be dressed in a minute. When I'm done I'll take you to the coach." I was relieved when I heard that I didn't have to dress out. It would be rather hard to explain why I was wearing boxers and no bra.

I hated bras…

"Follow me." I nodded and she led the way to the gym. The coach gestured to the bleachers where I was to sit and watch the others play.

I sat and watched the class as they started their volleyball drills, my eyes following Bella as she basically ran away from the ball. One boy in particular had a slight obsession with her; running in front of her to save her at his own expense. It made me laugh. He was clearly trying to win her affection, but he was no match for a vampire. The opposing team served the ball right into the obsessing human and he fell over. Even Bella looked amused as she asked him if he was okay. After an hour of beatings everybody headed back to the dressing rooms. Since I didn't have to change, I raced right through the locker room and headed out the back door.

"Hey cross dresser, where's Bella?" a voice behind me made me jump. I heard his question and remembered running into her just an hour earlier. I saw his fist come towards my face and raised my arm just in time. I looked at my white arm and silently thanked my reflections.

"What the hell was that about?" I screamed at him. If he hit what he was aiming for my head would've been split in two.

"You watched her _dress?_" he yelled back.

"No, I _ran_ into her! I'm not a pervert!" I glared at him. _Don't tell me he hasn't even…_

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," I shot back. This was going to be difficult to live with.

"It's more difficult than you know," he sighed. When I first started out I could barely maintain any of my forms but that was only a physical drawback. _He_ on the other hand has to fight to control his _mind_.

"I don't need your pity." His head whipped to the door and Bella came out. She smiled at me and I smiled back. _She's so nice, I guess opposites really __do__ attract…_

Another punch flew at me but this time I ducked.

"Would you **please** stop doing that?"

"Stop?" Bella questioned Edward.

"That's the second time," I answered for him.

"Yeah, Eddie has a bad temper," a voice from behind me stated. I whipped around to see Emmett dodge another one of Edwards punches while holding Rosalie's hand. "Where's jasper when you need him?" he joked.

"There," I pointed to the parking lot. "He and Alice went there after they dropped me off at the Gym."

"My car!" Edward exclaimed as he turned towards the lot. He hesitated for a second before walking to the car. Bella held his hand and Emmett and Rosalie followed. I shrugged and started after them.

When the two silver cars came into view we could make out two figures coming towards us from the opposite direction. Edward glanced at his car anyway, just to make sure it was safe.

A sudden gasp from Rosalie made me jump. When my eyes focused she was already under the hood of my car.

"Let me drive." She commanded. I threw the keys at her and she hopped inside with Emmett soon trailing behind. I knew that I couldn't fit in the back of the Audi so I turned to ask Alice if I could ride with her.

She was already in the car with Jasper. "Come on!" I watched as Edward left with Bella in her red pickup truck. I got into the Volvo. "If you wouldn't mind; we're rather thirsty, and…" she said staring at me.

Picking up on the hint I changed back into Micheal. All the human aches and wariness disappeared and I felt much more comfortable. I felt the awed eyes from both Alice who had turned around completely and Jasper who had tilted the rearview mirror to watch.

"That's so cool!" Alice squealed. Jasper and I started to laugh.

"Surely you've seen it before, I mean, at lunch you knew what I could do…" Lunch? Had it really only been a couple of hours since I met them? It must have been a long day…

"Seeing something in a vision isn't the same as seeing it in person," she said matter-of-factly. "And even if it was, you're still pretty cool."

We turned onto a long dirt road that led to a white mansion. We pulled into the garage next to a black Mercedes and what I thought was a broken down car.

"Don't worry about your car," Jasper started. "Nice cars are Rose's obsession. It should be whole by tomorrow." I got out of the car and looked at what was left of my Audi. Everything was missing out of the hood and spread along the ground. I sighed.

_Only until tomorrow._

"C'mon!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled. "Let's introduce you to Carlisle!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was originally only going to be the lunch and the rest was supposed to happen in the next chapter but i guess not...  
well, this is how i'va laid out the story-  
**-preface **intro to micheal and his powers  
**-chapters **about three. introducing micheal to the other Twilight characters  
**and  
-one-shots** single chapter stories about Micheal's adventures with the Cullens, it's the part i'm most excited to write :3  
by the looks of it,  
the next chapter is going to be really short followed quickly by a one-shot  
:D  
so far i have five ideas,  
if you have any ideas **_PLEASE_** let me know.  
I will give you cuppercakes  
:3  
gah.  
i will put pictures of Micheal's Audi TT -my mom's- on my page as soon as i'm bored enough to do so,  
in the mean time, you can check out my drawing of Jasper that i did for my other story  
:D  
you can also send me reviews.  
:)  
starting now i will not post until i get **FIVE** **REVIEWS**  
-one for each of the people who have this story on alert-  
:D  
if you want to blame someone, blame Marisol.  
i don't know if she has anything to do with anything but i'd rather you not blame me and you deffinantly should not blame the alert-ers,  
i love them.  
so, shout out to  
BellyGnomes  
NightOwl99  
Star869  
TwilightCrazyAssBitch  
and  
beautifulCYANIDE  
but an extra super specialler shout out to  
LaughingPuppeteer  
who actually put this story on her favorites  
-tear-  
and thanks to marisol who is taking the blame for my mistakes again,  
i think i should put her picture up too...  
:D  
twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and i am too tired to come up with a catchy phrase or to put the little crosses on her name like i normally do  
:D  
-the**envy**lover


	4. Hide and Go Seek

**Hide and Go Seek**

Alice was _really_ strong for such a little vampire.

Strong and determined.

She dragged me through every room downstairs to find Carlisle. We literally stumbled upon a really nice, motherly vampire named Esme. Just like everybody else that day, she looked confused but, if it is possible, she looked confused in a happy, loving way. Alice told her that she'd explain everything later and dragged me up the first flight of stairs.

After every room we passed Alice muttered something like _my room, Emmett and Rose's room, Carlisle's office…_I soon realized that this was the only tour I was going to get so I listened closer. After she dragged me through the second floor without any luck, she pulled me up yet another flight of stairs.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway forcing me to run into her. She stared at the ceiling for a second before she turned around to face me.

"He's still at the hospital," she laughed. "Whoops!" She grabbed my arm again and started to drag me back down the stairs we just came up. "I guess that was a waste of time…" She stopped in front of the room she said was hers and smiled evilly. "Now, what should we do until Carlisle gets home? ROSE!"

I heard Rosalie fly up the stairs and come to a stop next to Alice. They exchanged some brief comments before they both turned to me and smiled.

Now, just in case you weren't paying attention, here I am in a foreign house in front of a girl's bedroom with two creatures who are specially designed to be amazingly beautiful. This was every man's fantasy, and I was living it, but that tiny voice in my head told me to leave.

Now.

I backed up slowly but they followed my steps. "Michelle, we think you need a makeover," Alice smiled. My eyes grew in horror and I just decided to make a run for it. "Rose! Grab him! He's going to run!"

Too late.

I jumped over the railing and headed out the back door, passing a rather worried looking Esme on the way. I ran into the forest, realizing a bit too late that it was their hunting ground, and they knew it better than I did. The trees were just passing blurs around me. I hadn't run that fast in a while and the feel of it was exhilarating.

After a few minutes of running I found a little town. I could still hear their footsteps behind me so I decided to hide in plain sight. I ditched the sweater and pants because they smelled too much like me. I thanked God for my decision to wear boxers this morning and threw the clothes to the side before I transmuted into Mikey.

I looked down at myself and laughed. An eight year old boy wearing nothing but boxers in Washington. Yeah, that's normal…

Well, it was better than the alternative. I ran at the fastest human speed I could before I found myself outside a Salvation Army. I walked in and started my helpless kid act; begging the workers for at least a shirt. The store owner took pity on me and let me have a long sleeve white shirt and long loose fitting pants. I thanked the man and made a mental note to make a generous donation to them later.

I walked out of the door and saw Alice and Rosalie across the street. They looked like lost tourists. I followed my side walk until I found a dark alley I could watch them from. I smiled as I watched them try to track me. One would point in one direction but the other would shake her head and point the other way. I was so preoccupied with Alice and Rosalie I didn't even notice the two men behind me.

Two hands appeared under my arms and I was lifted six feet off the ground. I turned around to see who had picked me up. My eyes grew in horror.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, but immediately regretted it.

"Whoa, it _is_ him! Way to go Jasper!" he smiled widely at his catch.

"Alice, Rose, we caught him," Jasper announced. I glared at him. "It's either you or us," he said bluntly.

"And we don't want it to be us," Emmett gleamed. I tried kicking but I was nothing compared to his vampire strength…

Vampire strength.

Duh.

I shifted back into Micheal but could still feel Emmett's hands holding me up. I reached back and grabbed his forearms, lifted both of my legs above my head, and then flung them down. I landed on my hands and knees as Emmett did a forced somersault over me.

Then, I ran. I took the back alleys so I wouldn't be seen. I could hear the light footsteps of Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie as they began to gain on me. I stopped suddenly and transmuted into Michelle. I searched the ground and found what I was looking for. I held my sharp stick and waited for them to come.

I didn't have to wait long. The three of them came so fast they passed me and had to turn around.

Alice looked at my form and her eyes lit up. "You're giving up?" she asked.

Rosalie chuckled, "Too bad, I kinda _liked_ the hunt…"

"Well, I'm sorry but I guess I'm not going to make either one of you happy," I smiled. They stared back at me confusedly. "I've got a proposition for you." Jasper snorted but I continued. "You see this stick?" I asked, holding it up so they could see. They started laughing so hard they had to lean against the buildings for support. I could've made a run for it then but I needed to end this once and for all.

"What are you going to do? _Poke_ us with that until we give up?" Rosalie burst. The others followed.

"No, but I can poke myself," I started. They looked back up at me. "Well, not really poke, more like stab," I continued. I steadied the stick's sharp end on my arm. "Right here."

They stopped laughing entirely.

"So what? Who cares if you're emo?" Rosalie started. She tried to sound uncaring but there was a definite surge of fear in her voice. Both Jasper and Alice stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, I think _you_ care. You see, at this moment I am human. I have human senses, human needs, and human _blood_." They winced at the word. I continued, "_You three_, on the other hand, are vampires. I know you're thirsty; Alice told me as soon as I got in the car." Rosalie glared at Alice before looking back at me. "Now, what would happen if I spilled some blood and shifted back?" They looked horrified. I smiled. "Well, naturally you'd want some of that blood but you couldn't have it because in my vampire form I don't bleed. I don't think it'd be such a good idea to go on a feeding frenzy in such a little town." I sighed. Technically I held the whole town hostage because I didn't like makeovers.

"Name your price," Alice stepped forward.

"Nothing much; just no makeovers." She nodded. "And don't bother me while I'm sleeping." She nodded again. "I think that's it."  
"Fine. No blood," she replied. I nodded and threw the stick aside.

"Dude, you're one hell of a fighter," a voice from behind me stated. I whipped my head around to see Emmett standing there.

Jasper smiled. "He got beat by a girl."

"He was a dude at the time!" Emmett countered and I smiled. I shifted into Micheal and nodded to the forest.

"Ready?" I asked. Emmett gleamed.

"That really is cool you know. I was going to tell you before but I was kind of busy. You know, when you _hurled_ me through the air…" Jasper and I started laughing while Rosalie glared at us.

"C'mon guys, Carlisle's home!" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they went off into the forest. Rosalie and Emmett followed not too far behind. I walked after them but started to run when I lost sight of them.

I caught up to Emmett and Rosalie easily; I had always been the fastest member of my coven. I started to pass them when Emmett pushed himself faster.

I accepted his challenge.

We raced through the forest. Emmett looked like he was straining himself to go faster but his face lit up at the thought of beating me. He somehow managed to get a good 20 feet in front of me before I started to really push myself. I slowly gained on him and passed him completely leaving at least 30 feet between me and him at all times. The trees started to thin out and I saw the clearing ahead. I smiled and continued faster, even passing Alice and Jaspers' white blurs. I skidded to a stop when I reached the middle of the clearing and waited for my opponent who trailed not too far behind.

"Whoa, you're almost as fast as Edward," he breathed. Almost? Hmph, I won't believe it 'til I see it.

"If I knew you were that eager to see Carlisle I would've driven you to the hospital," Alice smiled. Jasper nodded.

Not a second later Emmett was on the ground with Rosalie standing over him. "You left me for _him_?!?" she shouted, pointing at me.

"I didn't leave you," he stated but stopped when Rosalie punched him a second time. He started again, "I didn't leave you for him; I had to protect my pride! He challenged me!"

"I didn't challenge anyone," I shot back quickly. I did _not_ want to be at the receiving end of Rosalie's anger.

"Now, now, children," a voice called from the house. "Stop your bickering and introduce me to your new friend."

I turned to the house to find the man I had seen in so many pictures I thought I knew him personally.

"Carlisle…"

* * *

**Author's note (you should read these, i know you aren't)**

that was fluff.  
i knew it was fluff even as i was writing it.  
:P  
i am personally ashamed,  
but i figured  
_he can't just meet Carlisle,  
he should have to fight for the opportunity to_  
or something along those lines...  
:D  
i just figured that Alice would want to get her hands on michelle as soon as possible,  
especially since Bella is currently unavailable at the moment...  
Emmett and Jasper are going to get it big time...  
:(  
i knida feel bad for them...  
maybe i'll make a one shot for them and their payback against Micheal...  
that should be interesting...  
...  
-daydreaming again-  
so my parents said i had to get a job and i'm like _NO-EEWW_ (no)  
but yes.  
i have to.  
so if you ever see a depressed person working at mcdonalds ask her what micheal will do next.  
:D  
if you actually do that you should send me their reply in a review  
that would be wonderous...  
:D  
...  
i forgot what i was going to put...  
...  
if you can find the mistake i made in the story i will set up a tribute to you in my next update  
:D  
i didn't realize it until i had already written this and updated that last chapter,  
when i looked back i was like  
"how can anybody _not _notice this?!?!"  
then i realized that i hadn't posted it yet...  
...  
**FIND THE MISTAKE!!!**  
it will make me muy happy  
(i don't know spanish...)  
as always,  
twilight and all of it's contents, characters, events, and everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and i am way too tired to think of anything cleaver to say about it...  
:D  
reviews make me smile and type even faster  
:D  
-theenvylover  
(now with available with pictures)


	5. Meeting Carlisle

**Before you read note.**  
Micheal is slightly infatuated with carlisle.  
no, he is not gay.  
do not ask me if he is.  
i now have **pictures of micheal**,  
actually, it's a little site devoted to my stories...  
go to my page for the URL  
this is the **last chapter of the story**  
_-yay!!!-  
_next comes the series of **one-shots**  
(i'm so excited!!!)  
I'll be updating alot quicker after this so be prepared.  
that is all.  
-the**envy**lover

**Meeting Carlisle**

"Carlisle!"

I was next to him in an instant. Meeting someone of his standard in person was more than I could handle. I stared at him with wide eyes, amazed that I was actually talking to him.

"My name is Micheal Pierce," I bowed to him as I spoke. "I am truly honored to make your acquaintance."

He smiled down at me, shaking his head as he suppressed his laughter. "And I am Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand. I reached out hesitantly and nearly jumped when he took my hand and shook. When he released me I stared motionless at my hand.

The great Carlisle Cullen _shook my hand!_ I was, for lack of a better word, in shock.

"I think we just met Carlisle's number one fan," Jasper snickered.

I looked back up to see Carlisle chuckling.

"So I hear that you have some rather interesting abilities," he started. I grinned up at him. He was interested in _me_! I cleared my thoughts and tried to piece together what he had just said.

"I could show you if you'd like."

He nodded forward. "Please…"

I stepped back to where I could see everybody's face. I would rather show and tell everybody all at once than to give each person a private session.

"I think I have _some_ understanding of how it works, but really, it's quite difficult to explain. I start out as Micheal but when I concentrate hard enough," I started shifting slowly to show the process. "I can transform into Michelle."

I watched as my small audience stared in both wonder and amazement. I carried on.

"It's like I find the strand of DNA that I'm searching for and combine it with my own. Like Mikey," I transmuted into a little blond boy. "His DNA is much different than, say, Mitchell." I grew rapidly and my blond hair transfigured into a short green mohawk.

"Kickass!" Emmett stated. I smiled proudly. I always liked Mitchell's hair.

"I had trouble at first but now I feel like I can control it fully." I raised my left arm out in front of me and watched as it shrunk to fit Mikayla's body. The change spread like a disease up my shoulder until it covered my whole body. "I can even control where the change starts and how long it takes." I changed as quickly as I could from my Mikayla form to Michelle again. As soon as I was done my legs cave in and I was sitting on the ground. Everybody rushed forward to help but I held up my hand.

"I can change as fast as I want but the faster I change the more energy I consume." I struggled to get back up but soon gave up. I disliked putting on shows.

"So what, were you a cross-dresser when you were human?" Emmett asked bluntly. Alice elbowed him on his side.

"No, I was a master of disguise. I could fit in any situation. I was an expert at language, psychology, and personality transformation. I worked for the government as a spy for the American War of Independence. I helped train New York spies when the British invaded Manhattan. I was killed by a vampire drawn to the battle blood."

I started to think back to that day many years ago. Women and children screaming instead of running away. The _thing_ that hunched over my body as I felt the fire on my shoulder and the blood flowing out. The sound of my life as it was slowly sucked away. The look on the monster's face when he caught a little girl's scent and dropped me for her. I tried to stop him but the pain imprisoned me within my body, trapping me within my own flesh as the burn spread throughout me.

"STOP IT!" Jasper's words woke me from my trance. I looked up and saw him with his hands clutched to his head. "These feelings of uselessness and pain, I can't take anymore of it!" he opened his eyes to look at me. "I know my way around a battlefield and I do _not_ want to have to relive that."

I took a deep breath and tried to think of more pleasant things.

"So, these forms of yours…" Carlisle asked carefully. He knew.

"They are reminders of my past." I stared at my hands. "I will have to live as my mistakes for the rest of eternity."

After a slight pause Carlisle looked back at me.

"So I hear you want to move in with us."

I jumped slightly at his remark. Move in? Should I ask him or would it be too soon? I mean, I just met him!

"Well, um, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to become your apprentice of sorts. I understand if you're too busy or too full or --" I was cut off when Carlisle raised his hand.

"You're welcome to join our family if you wish. You can stay as long or as short as you want," he said with a smile.

"Of course!" I stared at him in amazement before I was thrown to my right.

"Welcome into the family big – uh –" Alice paused to look at my figure. Catching the hint I shifted back into Micheal. "Brother!" I felt an unpleased look from Jasper. Not a glare; but something that told me that he didn't like his mate hugging me in my guy form.

"MIKE!" Emmett exclaimed as he pounced on my back, forcing my head to the ground. I pushed him off me and pinned him with my elbow. I saw Rosalie give the same look as Jasper. Apparently she didn't like _anybody_ stealing her mate's attention. I turned him around to face her and got onto my feet.

"Brother." Jasper smiled at me with his hand out.

"Brother." I smiled back, grasping his hand.

I turned to Rosalie. "This means I get free rides in that Audi of yours you know," she stated.

"Only if I get your BMW." She winced and I smiled. "I'm just kidding. Go get yourself a copy of the key; I happen to like my keychain." She handed me my set of keys before whipping out her own.

"I wasn't going to wait for your permission."

I laughed lightly before turning to Esme and Carlisle. I held my hand out to Esme but she pushed it aside and hugged me. "Welcome to the family," she said in my ear. I smiled at her before hugging her back.

I turned to Carlisle, it was his opinion I wanted the most. I held out my arm which he took and pulled me closer. His chest slammed against mine as he patted my back.

"Son."

I hesitated slightly before answering. We let go of our embrace and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Father."

**End of Chapters**

* * *

**_disclaimer- _**Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 


	6. Blood and Hair

**It sounds worse than it is**  
i actually thought this story was rather funny...  
well, thanks to a few of you who pleaded "with puppy dog eyes" and the people who threw random words like "Bi-Polar" at me, i was able to update rather quickly.  
i was kind of disappointed when **BellyGnomes **and **NightOwl99** didn't leave me a review on the last one,  
then again, i didn't wait too long for them to...  
but still, you don't understand!  
i _need_ my supporters!  
or else i cry  
-tear-  
anywho,  
thank you **Amanda Pack** who mentioned that i might be bi-polar because i -tear- and -yay- at the same time...  
...  
-yay!-  
and definite thanks to **MARISOL MARIN** whose name i had to make really big because she is so small  
:D  
there will be more after this so don't think that I'm done,  
i'm actually far from it.  
-the**envy**lover

**Blood and Hair**

I knocked on the door in front of me. "Come in," the voice on the other side spoke. I hesitated slightly before I opened it. I walked in and stared at the man behind the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Carlisle. I had feared the worst.

"Yes," he motioned to the couch beside his desk. "Please, sit."

I made my way to the couch. I sank into the cushion and it relaxed me some.

"I've been thinking," Carlisle started, "about your power." My nerves hit a boiling point and I suddenly wished Jasper was here. I didn't want to leave yet, I had only been there for a couple of months and yet, I felt attached to everybody.

"I'm sorry sir. If there is anything I could do to help. I'll stay a vampire if it helps your family. I can sleep outside so the smell won't reach the house. Please, sir," I pleaded. He raised his hand to stop me and smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with your human forms. Actually, I think it's helping the family out some, kind of like at-home practice for the outside world. But I was curious…" He paused to think. "Have you ever tested your abilities?"

I stared at him confusedly. Of course I have tested them; I attend school as a girl! I didn't think he had forgotten about that.

"Ah, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." He paused again. "You said that these forms of yours, you change into them because you have their DNA. Have you tried gaining DNA from a source other than blood?"

I thought about this. If I could transform into my other figures with just their DNA, there should be no problem doing it with some other form of it. I smiled at the endless possibilities.

"Emmett, please come here," Carlisle spoke. I started to get up but he motioned for me to stay where I was.

"I swear it was like that when I got there!" Emmett announced when he got in the room. He looked at me and back at Carlisle. "Whatever he says is not true!"

Carlisle shook his head and sighed heavily. "Come here."

Emmett just waltzed forward smiling. He wasn't even close to as nervous as I had been. He stopped in front of Carlisle's desk. "Yeah?"

In one quick motion Carlisle's hand whipped out and picked one of Emmett's hairs. Emmett held his head, more in shock than in pain. Carlisle handed me the hair. "Eat it," he said smiling.

"That's one crazy diet you're putting him on, Carlisle," Emmett laughed.

I picked the hair up and hesitantly put it in my mouth. If you had ever tried to swallow a hair you know how hard it is. I finally got it down after the third time and concentrated. My whole body shook and transformed. A second later I was twice the size I normally was, with huge muscles bulging well, everywhere.

"You stole my body!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked in the mirror but Emmett's reflection stared back.

"Well, technically, Carlisle stole your body," I said, pointing to the smug vampire behind the desk. Emmett turned and grabbed a few hairs from Carlisle before he turned to me. He forcibly opened my mouth and shoved the hairs inside.

"There, now it's fair." I looked down and noticed the muscles disappearing.

Emmett looked like he was calculating something. Carlisle motioned for us to get out.

"Have fun, but please; don't ruin my image." That last remark made Emmett grin.

I was afraid of that grin.

"Come on, let's have some _fun_." Emmett pulled me off the couch and out of the office. We almost ran right into Jasper. "Jasper!" Emmett shouted before he hugged him. If I wasn't watching closely I wouldn't have noticed him pull out some hairs.

"Hey Emmett, Car-" he stopped short. "You're not…" Emmett's hand pushed more hairs in my mouth. Within seconds I was a perfect copy of the wide-eyed person in front of me.

"New trick?" he asked with a smile.

"It's getting old surprisingly fast," I muttered. Although I liked finding out something new about my power, I greatly disliked Emmett's hand in my mouth.

Emmett grinned and pulled me down the stairs, leaving a rather dazed looking Jasper behind. He stopped in the living room and turned me to face the couch where Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Bella sat. They looked as confused as I felt.

"Alice," Emmett started, turning me to face her. "Jasper wants to fuck you. Now."

My eyes grew large and I turned to glare at Emmett and his stupid gleaming face. Edward took one look at us and threw a blanket over Bella's hair. He didn't want this to happen to him.

"What Jasper? Did you lose a bet?" Rosalie smiled. Out of nowhere a frying pan appeared and whacked Emmett in the face. The loud thud made me cover my ears.

"No, but apparently Micheal did," Jasper said from behind a wounded Emmett.

Alice jumped off the couch and onto her husband. Bad move. Emmett grabbed one of her hairs and shoved it in my mouth. I shrunk and Alice stared at me in horror.

_Jasper appeared next to Rosalie and before she could comprehend what was happening he yanked out one of her hairs and shoved it into my mouth. _

"_How do you like it?" he asked Emmett. Rosalie attacked Jasper for touching her hair and Edward laughed._

Jasper appeared next to Rosalie and before she could comprehend what was happening he yanked out one of her hairs and shoved it into my mouth.

"How do _you_ like it?" he asked Emmett. Rosalie attacked Jasper for touching her hair and Edward laughed.

Wait. Déjà vu.

"Congratulations, you just had your first vision," Edward said mockingly. All of a sudden Rosalie's hand was in my mouth. A second later I was on the ground writhing in pain. I could hear everybody's thoughts yelling inside of my head. Their thoughts combined with their actual physical words jumbled in my mind.

"Stop the noise!!!" I yelled at them. They turned to look at me their voices silent but their thoughts raging.

"Heh, you can _never_ be an acceptable me," Edward mocked.

Another hand appeared inside my mouth. By now I could tell that what I tasted was Emmett.

The voices disappeared quickly and I started to get up. I almost got into a complete stand before I fell on my face. The whole room filled with laughter as I pulled my now long brown hair out of my face.

"Well, now we know Bella's clumsiness is genetic." Jasper laughed from behind me. I looked up to see Bella blushing. I automatically got the same reaction. "Blushing too."

I was tired of this. I wanted no more of their little transformation games. I stumbled onto the couch and glared at all of them. Most of them stared back in amusement.

"Aw, c'mon we're only having fun," Emmett tried.

"If you don't like it why don't you change back?" Rosalie suggested.

_Oh shit_. I was so caught up in changing from person to person that I forgot about changing back. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Ah, shit," I heard Bella repeat beside me. Everybody turned to her. "I know my body better than the rest of you. The groan and head-plop means that I just remembered something horrible." They all turned to me and I sighed.

"If you guys would've stopped and thought about what's happening to _me_ I probably would've been able to remember it. You know the four forms I had before? Well, after I…_ received_ each one, my body had to get used to the change. I spent _days_ as that person before my body remembered it's own genetic sequence. So, thanks to you guys I'm stuck without my own body for… roughly twenty one days. That's _if_ vampire forms take the same amount of time."

"They don't." I heard Alice say on my left. I looked up at her. "We're looking at twenty nine days." I groaned again. "Your days as Edward will be the worse but for some reason, you're Emmett for an extra day." I stared at her in horror while Emmett gleamed. He thought he was special.

"So, you're going to be me fifteen days from now?" Jasper mentally calculated. "I'll have Monday through Thursday off from school" he announced smiling.

His one comment set everybody off. They even went to the store and bought a calendar to mark off their "days from school".

What a loving and caring family.

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 


	7. Emmett Prank 1 Cereal

**Sorry it's so short.  
**I actually realized halfway through it that i didn't know how to end it.  
haha,  
i'm the kind of writer who sets off to write with **not a single idea** of how the story's going to go.  
the original idea was to have Emmett hold out a hair, have Micheal try to guess what it was, and then test it.  
then i realized that it wouldn't fit with the last chapter.  
**how crappy is that?  
**well, many thanks to **Amanda Pack**;  
she's the only one who reviewed the last chapter.  
i don't know if i should just take it out now...  
**TELL ME!!!!  
**-the**envy**lover

**Emmett's Prank Number 1**

**Cereal**

I grabbed the cereal out of the cabinet and poured myself a bowl. I found the milk in the fridge and drowned the cereal. After I had found a spoon I headed to the kitchen table where Jasper and Emmett were playing a strange form of poker.

I sat next to Jasper and glared at Emmett.

"How did you sleep?" he questioned with a smile.

"Horridly." I answered bluntly. I was usually in a better mood but last night a certain _someone_ decided to learn how to play the French horn.

"Aw, that's too bad…" I glared at him even harder, hoping that if I concentrated hard enough he might burst into flames. He looked back at his cards. "Go fish."

"Emmett, we're playing poker," Jasper sighed.

"Well, I have a better Go Fish hand," Emmett stated. "Now, go fish." Jasper looked at him and grabbed a card from the pile before he set down all of his cards in pairs.

Emmett looked at Jasper's cards before he set down all of his own. "Rummy!"

Jasper sighed again and shook his head. I chuckled and started to eat my cereal.

As soon as I took the spoon from my mouth I started shaking. I shrunk rapidly to where my whole body could fit on the chair. The hair on my arms grew into… fur? _No way in hell_. My ears shifted and reformed at the top of my head. I felt something grow from my… a _tail?!?_ I growled but only managed a loud purr. I jumped onto the table and glared at a laughing Emmett.

"Animals too? Dude, you're _awesome_!!!" Emmett gleamed.

"I told you he would," Jasper's voice stated from behind me. "You owe me a car."

I heard pounding and a door slamming. "Did I miss it?" Edward shouted. When he came into the room he smirked. "You chose the Lucky Charms? I was hoping for the Froot Loops…"

What was in the Froot Loops?

"Panda hair," Edward answered my thoughts.

How did you manage to get that?

"Emmett jumped the fence at the zoo. It was actually really funny…"

So this is Emmett's fault, right?

"Yep," he smiled.

I whipped my head to Emmett and crouched. "Here kitty, kitty," he taunted. I flew at his face.

I released my claws and sunk them into his forehead. He pulled me off quickly and painfully. He broke most of my ribs as I grabbed bits of his flesh in my claws. He picked me up and carried me to the door. He opened it and threw me across the yard. As soon as he released me from his grip I licked my claws. I shook in the air and landed as Emmett.

I looked back at the house and saw a worried Emmett. I smiled and charged to the house. He closed the door and ran. I'm not sure why he thought a door could stop me, but it didn't.

I made my way through the closed door and into the kitchen where I grabbed Jasper.

"He's in Edward's bathroom," he told me.

"Jasper, I'll kill you!" I heard from upstairs. I turned to Jasper and thanked him before making my way upstairs.

When I got to Edward's room a breeze hit me. I looked out of the opened window and sighed. I was about to jump out when I noticed a light on in the bathroom. I grinned.

"_What_ do you want Rose?" I called out. "_Really_? That sounds like fun… I'll be right there," I said as luring as possible. The bathroom door slammed open and I jumped onto Emmett. I threw him to the ground and started punching him.

"Don't " –_punch_– "feed" –_punch_– "me" –_punch_– "any" –_punch_– "more" –_punch_– "HAIRS!"

"Get off me you cheap copy!" He threw me against the wall. I felt it shake and I fell to the floor. Emmett sat on my back, his right arm around my neck pulling back and his left elbow pinning me down. He managed to break my neck and a few bones in my back before we heard Esme's hard voice.

"WHO BROKE MY DOOR?" she yelled. Emmett scrambled off me and headed towards the window. I grabbed him from behind and threw him out into the hallway.

"Emmett did it," I shouted.

"Technically that's true," Jasper replied. Esme ran up the stairs.

"You're going to get it too you know. You can't change now," Emmett warned me. I laughed at him while I morphed back into a cat. I had already been exposed to Emmett's DNA; I just needed it this time to escape from my cat form. I had to spend a few days as a feline but that was nothing compared to Esme's wrath.

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 


	8. Micheal's Period

**I am truely sorry that this is so short.**  
after writing **Isabella Nelluc** (which got a bigger reaction than i could've ever hoped for) and making a picture for my myspace  
i am really tired.  
like,  
really, _really_ tired.  
but **don't worry.  
**This is just a lead off into a very, _very_ long chapter i plan to write tomorrow  
:D  
if you haven't yet, go read  
**Isabella Nelluc**  
apparently, it is way better than everything else i have written.  
-the**envy**lover

**Micheal's Period**

I sat as Mikey on the couch, eating strawberry ice cream and watching SpongeBob Squarepants. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were about to leave when I called out, "Bye guys."

All four of them stopped and turned to face me.

"And you're not going because…?" Rosalie asked impatiently. I looked away from the TV to face her.

"Michelle's on her period," I shuddered. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other knowingly while Jasper and Emmett both smirked at me.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed! It's a _normal_ process through which _every_ human female must endure," Jasper grinned. Alice smacked the back of his head.

"Why, Jasper," Emmett started sarcastically. "Please, can you explain this process to me?" Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

"Why, certainly Emmett," Jasper answered in one of those health video narrator voices. "You see, when a woman finishes developing an egg it travels down the —" he was cut off when I threw the ice cream bowl at him. He caught the bowl but the ice cream hit him square in the nose. He disappeared for a second before reappearing with a clean face and new shirt.

"Goodbye," I tried to usher them out of the door again. It didn't work.

"I'm not leaving him here alone," Emmett shot. He obviously regretted teasing me. They all looked at me with worried expressions then snapped back to face each other.

"Well, he won't be alone, Esme's here," Jasper tried. I grinned. I had just given Esme a gift card to Home Depot. She will be gone for long enough.

Alice dazed. _Shit_. She snapped back with horrified eyes. "I'm staying home today," she announced. She looked at me then up the stairs. "I need to protect my room."

"I have to protect my garage," Rosalie stated. "There's no way I'm going to school today."

"If Rose is staying so am I," Emmett announced. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight.

Jasper stepped back from the door and went to Alice's side, hinting that he didn't want to go either. I sighed and spread across the couch. With all of these witnesses I couldn't have any fun. I felt the cushion give near my feet and looked up to see Alice sitting there.

"I have the first shift," she explained to me. "I'm watching you while the others guard their rooms."

Just then Alice's cell phone rang. "Hey Edward, we're not coming to school today," she spoke.

"Michelle is on her period and we're staying here with him." I swore I heard laughing.

"Yes, all of us. We're protecting our rooms."

"I'm protecting my room,"

"Jasper's protecting his library,"

"Rose said she was in the garage but you probably know better than the rest of us what they're _really _doing…"

"Calm down, calm down, you need to stay at school with Bella."

"No; _at school."_

"Think of what Charlie would do if he found out she skipped because of you."

"Forks isn't that big, word spreads _really_ fast."

"Fine, I'll check." Her eyes dazed and she stared at the ceiling. When she came to she was wide-eyed and speaking fast.

"Maybe it _would_ be better if you came. Charlie can't get _too_ mad…" I wondered what I could've thought of to produce _that_ kind of reaction.

Not five minutes later Edward burst through the door with Bella. He glared at me before carrying Bella up to his room.

"You ruin all of my fun," I told Alice. She just smiled and flipped through the channels.

* * *

wanting more **Micheal?  
**click the link on my page,  
it'll lead you to the official  
_I love _the**envy**lover _site_  
where you can join and talk to me  
:D  
yay!!! 

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	9. One Man Karaoke

**Note**  
**I only included parts of the song**  
just because when i read other people's songfics i end up skipping over most of the song  
**READ THE SONGS!!!**  
seriously,  
i spent a long time decided which one will be who's  
(except for Jasper's, i don't know why, but i just came up with it...)  
you can find the songs on **the THEENVYLOVER website**  
(located on my page)  
I tried to include songs that nobody else had done,  
so please,  
appreciate my creativity  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**One Man Karaoke**

"Any other suggestions?" I stood in front of the six of them; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. They were all seated comfortably on the couch watching me while I did karaoke as each of them. Emmett raised his hand.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Do me!"

"Isn't that Rose's job?" Edward shot. Rose got up and attacked him while Emmett just sat there looking at me.

"Fine," I sighed. I headed over to the CD case which held more CDs than I knew even existed. Thankfully I already had a couple of songs in mind. "Remember, no attacking me." Emmett nodded but I really needed it from Rosalie. I turned to everybody. "That means all of you." Edward hesitated but nodded eventually.

"Okay, here we go," I announced as I slid the CD into the stereo. I shifted into Emmett and turned to Rosalie.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Rosalie growled at me when everybody started clapping. I bowed and asked for anybody else.

"Bella," Rosalie blurted. Everyone turned to look at her. "I just wanted to see if she could sing."

"Fine," I answered before turning to the CDs again. I was surprised to find a Disturbed CD near the top. I smiled and put the CD into the stereo. _This is going to be interesting._ I shifted into Bella and turned to Edward. "This is for you," I said jokingly. The music blared and I began.

_All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening_

_Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray_

_Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away_

When I finished everybody stared at me, most of them smiled. "I'm going to rip out your throat," Edward grumbled while Bella and Jasper held him back.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked. Emmett raised his hand again. All of his years at school must have taken their effect on him. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Jasper!" he announced proudly.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I want to hear you sing, does it matter?"

"I guess not," Jasper looked up at me pleadingly. He didn't want me to go.

"Do you have any song suggestions?" I asked him.

"No..."

"Then you give me permission to do any song I want?" I smirked.

He twitched. "Um, sure?" he responded hesitantly. I gleamed and headed towards the CDs. I found the one I wanted right under where I found the last one. I turned to Alice and she winked. She made searching so much easier. The song started and I shifted into Jasper.

_In the Navy, yes, you can sail the seven seas.  
In the Navy, yes, you can put your mind at ease.  
In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand.  
In the Navy, can't you see we need a hand.  
In the Navy, come on, protect the motherland.  
In the Navy, come on and join your fellow, man.  
In the Navy, come on, people, and make a stand.  
In the Navy, in the Navy._

I dropped the microphone and headed into the kitchen to look for a knife.

"Stop him!" Alice yelled.

"He's going to try to kill himself," Edward spoke.

"Stop it Jasper, it wasn't _that_ bad," I heard Rosalie say.

I held the knife against my chest and took a breath. My last breath.

"Let him try it," Edward smirked. "So what if he kills one of his forms? It'll just be one less person we have to keep track of."

"If he bleeds Bella will be killed," Alice spoke.

Edward appeared beside me and took the knife from my hand. He flung it at Jasper and hit him square in the shoulder. Jasper took the knife out of his shoulder and held it upright. "He wouldn't have done it," he said.

Alice took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her. "He would've, and you would've too," she told him, looking at Bella.

I snapped out of my depression. "You made me _SUICIDAL?!?!_" I yelled at him. He smiled. _New rule: don't piss Jasper off._ Edward snorted beside me and I went back to my place in front of the couch. "Anybody who _won't_ be offended?"

"Can you do duets?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, can I?" I asked her back.

"Yes."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Common courtesy," she smiled. I sighed.

"Who's duet-ing?"

"Bella and Edward, he won't get mad," she assured me.

"Fine."

I lifted the village people CD up and found the CD Alice wanted me to do underneath. I laughed.

I shifted into Edward for the first line and pressed play.

_Hi Barbie_

Shift into Bella

_  
Hi Ken!_

Shift back into Edward_  
_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

Back to Bella

_  
Sure Ken!_

Back to Edward

_  
Jump In...  
_

By this point I was exhausted, but I shifted into Bella and carried on

_  
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

At the end of the song I collapsed and just stayed down on the floor.

"Um, is anybody going to help him up?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward replied bluntly.

"Anybody home?" I sat up fast to Carlisle's voice.

"Congratulations Carlisle, you woke up your first coma patient," Emmett smirked.

"Third," Carlisle said from behind the couch. "What are you guys doing?"

"_He's_ doing karaoke," Rosalie pointed. "We're just watching."

"No. It would be a lot better if you were '_just watching_'" I stated.

"Can I watch?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Micheal's kinda—" Alice started before I cut her off.

"Of course you can!" I stood up and stretched. "What will it be?"

"Why don't you do Carlisle?" Rosalie suggested.

"But isn't that Es—" Emmett was cut off when Rosalie smacked him.

"Why not? Go for it," Carlisle smiled.

I turned to the CDs and found "The Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. I scanned the song titles and grinned. I shifted into Carlisle as the song began to play.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

* * *

I didn't put **Rosalie's song** up because it's in Japanese and i couldn't find the lyrics  
(i would've written them but i didn't want to)  
so, the video with **Rosalie's song** and it's translation  
(which is amazingly funny)  
is on my website  
**Go to my page for the link**

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.

**Song Credits  
Emmett's- **Buckcherry "Crazy bitch"  
**Bella's- **Distrubed "Prayer"  
**Jasper's-** The Village People "In The Navy"  
**Bella's and Edward's- **Aqua "Barbie Girl"  
**Carlisle's- **My Chemical Romance "Teenagers"

**see all of the videos on the THEENVYLOVER page  
:D**


	10. Emmett Contest 1 Burping

**Marisol says that Micheal is a guy version of me**  
so am i sorry to those of you who i have done these things to  
(I guess?)  
Just know that i **_will_** make someone dress up as Emmett and do this.  
when the video is done i will be happy to post it  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Emmett Contest Number 1  
Burping.**

"I'm better than you!" Emmett shouted out of nowhere. I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Oh. He's being idiotic again.

"Why do you think you're better?" I asked. He sat and thought about it.

"Because I'm 100 percent man!" he gleamed.

"You're a vampire," I responded bluntly. We weren't getting anywhere.

"And you're a pathetic human," he smiled. "I'm better than you." I glanced down at my pale skin and looked in the mirror. My eyes were almost black with purple bags underneath, the mark of a vampire. I sighed.

"Would you like to have a little contest then?" I asked.

"What kind of contest?" his eyes sparkled with hopes of beating me. I smiled.

"A burping contest," I replied. He looked warily at me. "Unless you don't want to… I mean, burping is a manly trait. Only real men burp." He looked back up at me with anticipation.

"You're on!" He smirked. _This was going to be interesting._

"Okay then, what happens to the loser?" _Pick your fate._

"Well, we still have that tutu from the last time we played truth or dare," he smiled. "It _might_ fit you but it was Edward's. It'll probably be small around the crotch area."

"I heard that!" Edward called from upstairs. Emmett smirked.

"You game?" he asked me.

"Sure."

"Now, how does this go?" Emmett asked. I stared at him blankly.

"Well, whoever burps the loudest —" or burps at all "—wins!" I smiled. "I'll go first." I shifted into Mitchell and downed a Pepsi.

I waited until I found the bubble of gas in my throat before I released it. The noise was so loud Emmett covered his ears. When I finished I handed him the can and smirked at his horrified face.

♥†♥ **At the Mall** ♥†♥

I sat with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella in a semi-circle around a table at the food court. The open side was cleared so we could watch Emmett do his routine. He set the boom box down and pressed play. Out of nowhere he whipped out a microphone.

_La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

"And you're doing this because…?" Jasper asked.

_When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing, everything is free  
All you need is positivity_

"He questioned my manhood," I answered, enjoying the show.

_Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!!_

"But why is he in Edward's tutu?" Alice asked.

_Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round_

"He thought it'd look good on me."

_Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Hi Ci Ya Hold Tight_

"Does it?" Jasper smirked.

_La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

"I'll show you tonight," I winked jokingly. Alice smacked both of us.

_Yellow man in Timbuktu  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung fu fighting  
Dancing queen  
Travel spaceman  
And all that's in between_

"I wonder how he could've _ever_ questioned _your_ manliness," Edward mumbled.

_Colors of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life  
Aaahh!!!_

"Um, guys, he's getting really into it," Bella stated. We all looked up to see Emmett dancing.

_Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front_

"That's really disturbing," Edward remarked. The rest of us nodded.

_Hi Ci Ya _

**_Hold Tight!_**

* * *

This was supposed to be the chapter where i made up for Micheal's mean-ness by adding a nice little happy story,  
i guess that didn't work out.  
oh well,  
if you happened to notice, this is  
**Emmett contest Number 1**  
if you want to see or have suggestions for an  
**Emmett contest number 2  
(or a contest with anybody else)**  
than you should DEFINITELY tell me.  
i will do everything in my power to make it happen. 

Spice Up Your Life is owned by the spice girls

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	11. Emmett Prank 2 Bikini

**Micheal is _not_ gay.**  
this whole sequence wasn't his fault.  
i feel like i have to keep saying this...  
:D  
well,  
for those of you who wanted more Edward,  
you got more Edward!  
not more line-wise but more as in-  
well, you can figure it out...  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Emmett Prank Number 2  
Bikini**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Emmett. The question seemed stupid. It didn't matter if he was sure or not, I'd end up doing it anyways.

"Positive. Now get in there before he gets out of the shower!" Emmett ushered me inside the room. Somehow my foot caught on something and I fell forward. Emmett stopped me mid-fall and picked me up. "Please try _not_ to bleed," he whispered.

"You don't know how hard that is in this body!" I shot back.

He carried me to the couch and placed me in the position he wanted.

"He's going to know right away…" I tried.

"Well if he attacks you just jump out the window," he smiled. "Believe what you want but Alice said that he's not going to hurt you. Actually, when I asked her she started laughing. How did you think I got the bikini?"

I looked down at what little clothing I had. A dark red bikini barely covered parts of the body that wasn't even mine. I couldn't even dress it I felt so bad. I closed my eyes and let Alice do that part.

I heard the shower door close from inside of the bathroom and saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the hallway. I heard a small beep from above my head where a camera was placed. They didn't want to miss Edward's reaction. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came Edward.

He was only wearing a towel around his middle. In his hands he had another towel that was busy drying his hair. He was headed towards the dresser before I called him.

"Edward." He froze and turned to me.

"Bella?" His eyes were huge and his mouth was slightly opened. I struggled to remember my lines.

"Why don't you come over here so we can cuddle?" I asked. I wondered who wrote the script.

"Bella?"

"Or I can come to you…" I got up and walked slowly to him. I hoped that I wouldn't fall.

"Bella?"

"Why don't we do something fun?" I asked as I drew circles on his chest. His eyes widened and I smiled. The ground shook when someone fell over, I guessed it was Emmett. They were trying so hard to hold in their laughter.

"Bella?"

I put my arms around his neck. "Yes?" The door slammed open and Bella burst in with a blanket. _Ah, shit_. She wrapped the blanket around my—her body and pushed me out of the room.

"If you're going to do that, do it with your _own_ body!" she yelled at me. She closed the door keeping herself inside.

"Aw, she ruined our fun!" Emmett whined.

I looked at the monitor that the camera was hooked up to. There was Edward, looking wide-eyed at the couch were I was sitting, muttering, "Bella?"

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	12. Sleep

**I am seriously sorry that this took so long.**  
after starting "Not Another Bella and Daughter Story" i kinda threw this one aside  
so, here it is-  
9 days late  
(again,** i'm so sorry**)  
-the**envy**lover

**Sleep**

"Hey Esme, what are you cooking?" Emmett's voice rang. He was close.

_Not again! _I groaned. I thought it was a good hiding spot…

"I'm not cooking anything," Esme called from outside.

"Then what smells so good?" The cabinet doors flew open and I was woken by Emmett's grin. "Hmm..." he started. "A little bite wouldn't hurt..."

"Leave Emmett," I said as forcibly as I could. It didn't work.

"Why were you sleeping in the kitchen?"

"Because I thought I could get rid of you." I glared at him.

"Ouch, that hurts," he made a motion to his chest. "That hurts right here."

"Good." I shut the cabinet door only to have Emmett open it again.

"But why the kitchen?" He wouldn't go away.

"Remember when I hid in the closet?" I paused to make sure he remembered. He smiled. "You found me and drew a lightening bolt on my forehead."

"Harry potter…" he snickered. I shut the door again and he opened it again. "Why don't you sleep on someone's bed?"

I shuddered. "Remember when I tried to sleep on your bed?" He gleamed and I continued. "You threw me off in the heat of the moment."

"Why didn't you go to Alice's bed?"

I glared at him. "Your horny-ness rubbed off on Jasper." I shut the door again but Emmett was persistent.

"Why don't you go sleep at Bella's?" Alice's voice rang from the living room.

I thought about it. I mean, if I can't sleep at the Cullen's house, might as well do the next best thing. Plus, nobody would bother me there. I grinned and got out of the cabinet.

"So, you're actually going?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" With that I headed out the door.

I shifted into Micheal and ran into the forest. I caught Edward's hazy scent and followed it. Another hour later and I wouldn't have been able to track him at all. I smiled and kept running. After a couple of minutes I turned onto a street. I found Bella's house and followed Edward's scent to her window. I jumped right through it and saw Edward on the bed next to a sleepy Bella.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled quietly.

_I'm not in the mood to fight_

"Then why are you here?"

_To sleep._ His head shot up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. I remembered all of the times when someone in the house disturbed my sleep. Edward held back a smile; he didn't really like me that much.

"That's right…" he smiled. "Now leave."

_I'm going to sleep here. Don't worry, I won't do anything to Bella or her dad or anything, I just want to sleep._ I collapsed on the floor and shifted into Mikey. _Wake me before she wakes up._ He nodded and I blacked out.

…

I woke up on the Cullen's couch.

"Morning sleepy-head!" Emmett shouted. I covered my ears and stared at him groggily.

"How'd I get here?" I asked. Emmett's smile grew wider.

"We have it on tape!" Alice announced.

"You have what on tape?" I asked wearily.

"You'll see!" Alice chirped as she pressed play.

_The TV shone blue before an image of a window appeared on the screen. Inside the window you can make out the figures that were Edward, Bella, and I. I was as far away from Bella as physically possible, Bella was asleep on the bed, and Edward sat on the rocking chair, his attention bouncing back and forth between me and Bella. She muffled a few things I couldn't understand before saying, "Edward." Edward turned to look at her and smiled. _

Alice started cracking up next to me. When I turned to her she pointed at the screen. I watched as _my figure rolled over still in sleep and answered her._

"_Ew."_

Emmett and Alice started to laugh uncontrollably before Jasper shut them up. They waited eagerly for what would happen next.

_Edward's head snapped to the figure on the ground who was just sleeping peacefully. Bella started talking again. "Edward?" _

_Edward looked longingly at Bella._

"_No, I'm Micheal," I answered._

_Edward didn't like the effect I was having on her one-sided conversation. He glared at me even though I was clearly asleep._

"_But I love Edward." _

_Edward smiled smugly as he kissed Bella on the forehead._

"_I'm better than Edward…" That set him off. He went over to my body, picked me up, and threw me out of the window._

Threw me _**out**_ of the _**window**_

…

"What the hell!?!? I shouted at the TV. Alice, Emmett, and even Jasper were now rolling on the floor laughing. I checked my limbs for bruising.

"Look," Alice pointed at the screen. I watched as _the little boy fell and transformed into a vampire. On closer inspection I realized that only the body changed, not the head. When the falling figure met the ground the ground caved in. The boy shifted back and now lay in the middle of a giant crater._

"_Get him out of here!" Alice shouted softly. Emmett jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and carried the boy away right before Charlie's head poked out of the window._

I stared at the screen in awe. After silently thanking my reflexes I turned to the three laughing vampires.

"I _will_ get him back for this."

They stopped laughing and grinned. This was going to be big.

* * *

next chapter will be **Payback**  
:D  
i won't post the next one until i get **5 reviews  
they don't have to be good.**  
i just want to know that people are actualy reading/enjoying my stories 

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.

-the**envy**lover

♥ **EXTRA** ♥ 

i know this is really late but remember when i said  
**"find the mistake"**?  
well, nobody found it  
(which i don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing)  
"It" was when Micheal pulled up inbetween the black Mercedes and his dismantled Audi.  
he mistake was that Carlisle's car was there but Carlisle himself wasn't  
(whoops)  
that's because the chapter after that  
(chapter three i think)  
wasn't supposed to be part of the story but somehow made it's way into there  
**look out for more mistakes  
:D  
**-the**envy**lover


	13. Payback

**Wow, this is long!**  
oh my gawd, this took a while to write...  
but i kept going because of your reviews!!  
:D  
this is three and a half page of text,  
**one page for every two people who reviewed**.  
if you want more,  
you should review more.  
XD  
-the**envy**lover

**Payback**

Boy, do I love school.

Well, not normally, but today is a very special day.

A very, _very_ special day.

A day where Edward is out hunting and Bella is home sick with a disease she somehow contracted last night when I found out Edward wouldn't be here today. Mind you, I have _no_ idea how she could've _possibly_ contracted the disease because I had no part in it.

None whatsoever.

But it did play nicely into my plans for payback for a little window incident that happened some nights ago, so I decided to take advantage of Bella's newly found sickness (the origin of which is a still a mystery) and started towards the school as Edward.

I love school.

**† **†** †**

As soon as I arrived I sought out my prey.

"Hey, Mike!" I called out. He winced before he turned to me.

"Cullen," he said sharply. My smile grew.

"I wanted to tell you that it's over between me and Bella. You can have her if you want, but I must tell you, she's not so great in bed." His eyes widened and his thoughts ran wild.

_This is it? This is it! My big chance! But what he said about the bed…No! He has to be lying about that! No chick that hot could be bad in the bed department. I bet she dumped him. She's finally realizing how amazing I am, especially compared to that loser. Though if she's really bad I bet I could teach her or something…_

I turned away from him then. Not only can Edward hear people's thoughts, he could also see images. I shuddered and wished I practiced blocking people those days I was trapped in his body. I headed to my next class. If I was right I would run into my next target.

**♣** ♣** ♣**

"So, Jessica," I said as smoothly as I could. She turned around and stared at me with big eyes. "You know, Bella and I broke up…" That was enough to set her off.

_Oh My Gawsh. It's true! Mike said it but there's no way I would've believed it! Well, he also said she kicked him out of bed but I don't think that's physically possible. _

She stopped thinking to scan my body. _**I**__ wouldn't kick him out of bed…_ -_more images_-

"So _anyways_…" I said to break up her thoughts. Edward's going to kill me. "That boy, over there." I nodded to the boy in the front of the class. Her eyes broke contact to look at him. She turned back and nodded. "I know you know everything around here. Is he single? I mean, for a _friend_?" I didn't know it was possible but her eyes grew even larger. Her thoughts raged about Edward "switching teams" and how that was unfair to the entire female population. She started to think about what Bella could've possibly done to me to turn me gay. I smiled and headed to lunch.

**♠** ♠ **♠**

"Lauren," I started as seductively as I could manage. She turned to me expectantly; she obviously didn't get to talk to Jessica yet. "I heard that you were a model…"

She gleamed and tossed her hair back. "I've dabbled…"

"Great!" I exclaimed as I reached into my backpack. I pulled out some papers and handed them to her. "I was thinking about becoming a model, will you please give these to your manager?" I asked, flinging pictures at her. She stopped breathing when she saw the one on top; the one with me in my boxers. "Oh, and can you please not show these to anybody? I'd be awfully embarrassed…" She looked up from the pictures eyes wide and mouth agape. She nodded. I smiled and skipped over to the Cullen table where Emmett, Alice, and Jasper waited for me.

"How many of them are looking at me?" I asked Jasper. He smiled.

"About eighty percent."

"Where's the kid?" I asked Alice. Her eyes swept across the cafeteria.

"When you turn around he'll be on your left."

I turned and found him. His eyes were fixated on me. I smiled and waved before his head shot down, his cheeks a dark red. Edward can turn people gay; I wondered how he'd react to that.

"So, how many copies do you think Lauren made?" I asked as I turned back to the table.

"I preset the machine. I didn't want her to have to type in all of those numbers…" Emmett smiled. You could always count on him for things like this. Not useful things, but he is defiantly reliable in the pranking department.

"Am I done for today or do I need to do anything else?" I asked Alice. She zoned out and I paid close attention to her vision. I snapped out and she grinned.

"I am _not_ kissing that dude!" I exclaimed. Jasper and Emmett started laughing.

"Well, think of it this way; _you're _not kissing him, _Edward's _kissing him," Jasper tried. It didn't help. Especially when he had to hold onto the table for support for his laughing fit.

"Right now I _am _Edward," I hissed.

"Make sure you have your camera ready, Emmett," Alice said. I turned to her.

"Camera?"

She smiled. "Girls aren't allowed in the guy's locker room." I stared at her in horror.

"How much more was there?" I wished I had seen the whole vision instead of cutting out when I saw our faces… _together_.

"Well, let's just say that it was in the locker room for a reason…" she laughed.

We left the cafeteria and headed to our respective classes. I accidentally stepped on a few of my "model" pictures on the way.

**♥** ♥ **♥**

"You ready?" Emmett smirked.

"No."

"Too bad." He grabbed my arm and led me to the locker room. We met Jasper inside. He handed Emmett a Polaroid camera and kept a camcorder. I stared confusedly at the Polaroid.

"The faster the picture comes out the better," he smirked. "Or worse, depends on who you are…"

"How fast can you get the copies?" I asked. If I was going to do this it had to be done right.

"Alice is waiting outside. When we have the pictures she'll go to the teacher's room to make copies. When we have the tape, we'll run to the media center to make copies of that." Emmett smiled. They had everything planned.

"What do I do?" I asked. They both smirked.

"You stay here with your lover," Jasper answered. His head flipped to the side. "Speak of the devil…"

There he was. The poor boy…

Jasper and Emmett left to find a hiding place as I turned to my locker and started undressing for the class. I was in my boxers when he came over.

"So, I heard that you broke up with your girlfriend…" he started nervously. I kind of felt bad for him. Then again, he'll be famous around the school in a little while…

"I heard you were too…" I started seductively. Nothing felt right. I couldn't come on to a guy; I couldn't even do it as Michelle! I tried to imagine him as a girl. It made the situation a little more bearable…

He stared at my body before continuing. "I know that it might be too soon and, um, you probably aren't, um…" I started to feel worse for this poor soul. I decided to end his misery and dove in.

He didn't hesitate like I thought he would. His hands glided up and down my chest as his tongue searched my mouth. Even though I pretended he was a girl it still made me extremely uncomfortable. He pinned me to the locker and his hands started to find their way down my boxers. I pulled away sharply and stared at him. Forget whatever pity I had for him. If it went his way Edward wouldn't be a virgin any more. The boy stared at me longingly and I walked away.

I didn't get out fast enough. Visions of what he wanted to do to me played over and over in my head. I felt sick.

I found Alice, Jasper, and Emmett outside of the locker room.

"You should get some clothes on," Alice snickered. I looked down at my boxers and back at the locker room.

"I'm not going back in there," I stated. "Not with _those_ thoughts…"

I turned to Jasper.

"I'm not going back in there," he stated. "Not with _those_ feelings…"

We turned to Emmett.

"I'm not going back in there," he stated. "Not with those…" He paused to think of why he wouldn't go in the locker room. "Well, mainly because it's funnier if you're in your boxers…"

"Go get clothes," I ordered him. He sighed.

"Fine, but if any of those guys do _that_ to _me_…" he shuddered. "Well, let's just say I won't hold back." He hurried into the locker room.

"So…" Alice started sarcastically. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah," I answered just as sarcastically. If Jasper wasn't there I would've just attacked her but I had to settle for nonviolence. "My day doesn't truly start until I'm almost raped."

Emmett emerged from the locker room with a bundle of my clothes. I grabbed them and threw them on fast. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"So," I started. "What now?"

Jasper glanced at the car and back at Alice. He smiled.

"No images!!!" I shouted. I hated being Edward. I grabbed the pictures and the tape and went with Emmett to the media center. Jasper picked Alice up and carried her to the car.

"Stupid horny high-schoolers," I mumbled as I flipped through the pictures.

**† **†** †**

After we stuffed the pictures in peoples' lockers and casually slipped the DVD copies into unattended book bags in the locker room we headed to the woods (for fear of walking in on something in the car). I shifted back into Micheal and was glad that I couldn't hear the murmur of unspoken voices.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Emmett stated. I smiled.

"Yeah, imagine how many guys _you'd_ turn gay," I added sarcastically. He grinned like it was an achievement or something.

"So, what do you think Edward will do to you?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to know," I answered fast. It was the truth. Not only did I 'break up' him and his girlfriend I also have 'proof' he's gay. Plus there were all of those model pictures…

"If I see him with matches I'll try to stop him," Emmett reassured me. At least I won't die _completely._

"Thanks…" I mumbled as we found the house. For some strange reason his promise didn't help.

I sighed and walk up to the door. On the other side was the person whose life I had ruined in just a few hours.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm not good with details...  
**i'm working on it...  
...  
yeah...  
so.  
i really would like to thank those who actually reviewed the last chapter:  
**this chapter is dedicated to:  
****BellyGnomes** (who has reviewed _every single one_ of my chapters. i love you.)  
**Hannah** (who needs to get a fanfiction.)  
**shesthestars101** (who wrote the longest review! i love you!!! -tear-)  
**fvbd** (who also needs to get a fanfiction and actually suggested an idea!)  
**did you say lightswitch** (who recently added me to her favorite authors -happy tear-)  
**oxIrishBella14xo** (this was her first time ever giving me a review -that's right, i keep stats-)  
**jasperrocksyoursocksoff** (who has been so loyal in her reviews; i love you too!) 

**i love you all so much,**  
you have no idea.  
-tear-  
...  
-yay!!!-

-the**envy**lover

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.

**If you have any suggestions,  
please, _please_ let me know.**


	14. Insert Long Name Here

**Warning: high concentrate of paranoia**  
the truth is that when i wrote the last chapter i had no idea what would happen when Edward found out.  
whoops.  
this chapter is mainly about Micheal's paranoia,  
you find out what Edward does next chapter  
(which i am excited to write!)  
-the**envy**lover

**The Edward-Revenge-Bella-Mortification Chapter**

I didn't sleep.

I _couldn't_ sleep.

Not when Edward was on the loose.

They _say_ he's at Bella's. Pfft, like I'd believe _that!_ No. He's here. He's watching me. He _wants_ me to fall asleep. He _needs_ me to fall asleep. His plan won't work unless I'm asleep. I'm not sleeping. No, I am not.

"Stop worrying. It's freaking me out," Jasper called from another room. I was on the living room sofa.

"I'm not worried," I lied.

"You can't lie to me. I'm halfway across the house and I can feel it," he stated. I groaned. "If you don't mind, could you please step outside or something? Your paranoia is kind of ruining the mood…"

I ran outside.

I did not want to know what kind of mood I was ruining. I climbed to the roof and sat, watching the stars. When you're immortal you tend to forget to stop and enjoy things like that. I stared at the stars and let my mind drift away. The calm before the upcoming storm.

I woke from my trancelike state when Edward came home to grab his car. As the car pulled out of the driveway I became hyperaware of my impending doom. I groaned as I climbed down from my place on the roof.

When I got inside I shifted into Mikey and changed clothes. I headed out of the door.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Alice asked. I stopped and turned to her.

"Well, I think high school might be too challenging for me." I pointed to my body. "You know, I'm only eight..."

She picked me up by the back of my shirt. She glared at me until I shifted into Michelle.

"Why must you do this to me?" I pleaded. She shrugged.

"Because you did this to him and if you're not there to soften the blow, the rest of us are going to get hit hard," she smiled.

"So I'm risking my existence to make your existence slightly better?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Well, at least I can die happy…"

"Well, you can always try to stop Edward from knowing…" she started.

"Right, because it's not like he can read minds or anything…" I added sarcastically. She glared at me again. "How can I stop him? Everybody's seen the pictures, everybody's seen the videos, and everybody's heard the story! If even one person does as much as think about it, he'll know!"

"There isn't any proof that _you_ did it," Alice reasoned.

"How many other shape-shifters do you know that are out for revenge and are mysteriously not in school on the day their revenge-ee gets his reputation ruined?" The more I said, the more I wanted not to go to school. Maybe I could _somehow_ contract the same disease Bella had…

"Even if you have a cold, we're making you go," Alice stated as she snapped out of another vision. I groaned.

"If you let me go I bet I can make it to Paraguay before he gets out of school," I calculated. She shook her head.

"It's not going to work."

I grunted.

"You wanted your revenge, you might as well enjoy it like the rest of us," Jasper said from behind Alice.

"And if you won't go peacefully…" Emmett started as he came down the stairs.

"We'll have to use force," Alice finished for him.

I stared at them in horror as they smiled evilly.

ξ squiggle ξ

A roll of duct tape and several yards of rope later I was literally thrown into the back of Rosalie's BMW. Emmett sat beside me and grinned.

"They might suspect something if I'm tied up, you know," I muffled through the tape.

"Silly Micheal, I don't eat cows," Emmett laughed. I head-butted his shoulder.

"We're here," Rosalie announced. I groaned. Emmett ripped off the duct tape laughing. When he did I yelped which just caused him to laugh louder.

"Okay, now untie me," I told him. They just laughed.

"So you can run away again? Like hell we'd let you go!" Rosalie laughed. I groaned again.

"We'll untie you when Edward gets here," Emmett stated. "That way if you run, at least someone will be able to catch you."

We waited for what seemed like forever. Maybe it was forever. Who was I to judge? But he came. He came and Emmett untied me. Suddenly I wished I was tied up again.

"No matter what you do, do not think of _it_," Emmett warned me as he stepped out of the car. I hesitated before opening my door and stepping out.

"Hey guys," Edward welcomed us. I freaked out and stared at a rock. _Rock, rock, rock, gravel, rock…_ I began to memorize the parking lot foundation. Edward looked at me strangely before walking off with Bella. Some girls walked by and stared at them. _Paper clip!_ I picked up the twisted metal and stared at it while walking to the school. _Paper clip, step, I wonder, step, why they, step, call it, step, a "paper", step, clip when, step, it's made, step, out of, step, metal. _I kept my mind on the bent metal in my hands and walking.

Jasper appeared next to me and kept his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down," he told me. "Alice seemed certain that he won't destroy you." I stared up at him in horror. _SEEMED?_ The sudden volume change caught Edward's attention and he turned to look at me. I began to inspect my now "metal" clip again.

When we got to the building the bell rang to begin class. "WellIguessthat'sthebell, gottagonowseeyoulater," I shouted as I ran to my class. I think they might've understood me, but I didn't really put much thought into it as I entered my class.

"Are you that excited to start English?" a boy asked. "I don't think I've seen someone run that fast to class before…" I shrugged him off and collapsed in my seat. I stared at the clock the entire period, focusing on every single second. I don't know if the teacher called on me or not; I was so focused on not letting my thoughts drift.

Every single class went by in the same fashion.

I would run to get to the classroom only to sit and watch the clock the whole time.

_One second, two seconds, three seconds, three seconds._ When the second hand started to replay the third second over and over I freaked out. I was about to ask the teacher to fix it but it unstuck itself at the last minute. I sighed in relief and started to count the seconds again.

When the lunch bell sounded I jumped. I couldn't go to lunch! Not with Tuna there! (I nicknamed _him_ Tuna, just in case I thought of him) Tuna knows, Tuna has to know by now! Tuna will kill me…

A girl asked me if I was okay and I ended up shouting "Tuna!" at her. I ran into the girls' bathroom and sat on the floor until lunch was over.

When the bell rang I ran to my next class like I had done all day, the only difference was who was in the class.

"So, how have you been?" Alice chirped. I froze and turned to look at the clock.

"One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds," I chanted.

"Not good hunh?" she asked smiling. Jasper turned to her.

"You have no idea," he answered for me. "Can I switch seats with you for today?"

I don't know if they did or not; I was too focused on the time. When the final bell rang I froze. Next period was PE. Next period I shared with Bella. Next period I couldn't look at a clock.

I panicked.

"One second, basketball, Bella, Tuna, TWO SECONDS!" I shouted. Alice grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. Before I knew it I was in the locker room. I looked around frantically, surprised when I didn't find Bella.

_They left._ I thought to myself. _They are not here. They left. Not here. Left. Right. _

I wandered into the bathroom to change. I forgot that I had left the house in boxers. When I finished I headed to the gym still dazed.

I couldn't remember what happened in the gym. For some strange reason my left arm and right thigh hurt. _Not here. Left. Escape. _As I changed back into my clothes I began to make plans to fly to Paraguay.

Those plans were shattered when I exited the door and something hit me hard on my head.

* * *

sorry for the cliffy,  
i know i'm evil and what not.  
i will also have to thank everybody next chapter because i really want to start writing it.  
:D  
that is a very good thing.  
-the**envy**lover 

as always;

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you.

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	15. Edward's Revenge

Now we get to find out what Edward did to Micheal  
:3  
yay!  
-the**envy**lover

**Edward's Revenge**

"Hey, Miss, are you okay?" A man with an Italian accent asked. _Italian?  
_  
"Um, where am I?" I asked the man. He fidgeted.

"Well, you're in Italy," he said. It confused me.

"How did I get here?" I asked him. He fidgeted again and pointed to some cardboard.

"Well, Miss, someone mailed you here," he said. I laughed. When he didn't laugh I panicked.

"_Where_ am I?" I asked again.

"Volterra to be exact, you're in Italy."

"And _how_ did I get here?"

"You were in that box."

I thought about it for a minute. The last thing I remembered was PE. After that I was hit on the head. I ran my fingers where I was hit. The bump throbbed in pain.

"How'd the box get through security?" I asked. He fidgeted a lot more.

"Well, it seems like someone just walked past security and put you on the plane. We called the airport you were flown from; they said that they would try to find the person who did it to you."

I looked back at the box. It was very small. Very, _very_ small.

"How did I fit in here?" I asked him. I didn't believe the story at all.

"Actually, we don't know. Are you a gymnast?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Is there a phone around here?" The man gave me his cell phone and I thanked him. I started dialing Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice's voice chirped from the other end. I sighed.

"Hey Alice, it's Michelle," I spoke. I heard squeals on the other end.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, he's alive!!!" she screamed. There was some confusion before Emmett grabbed the phone.

"Dude, where are you?" he asked. "We've been looking everywhere!"

"Did you check Italy?" I asked him. The voices stopped.

"Why are you in Italy?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't come here by choice," I answered him. "I was _shipped_ here!!"

I heard bouts of laughter from the other end. I wanted to wring their necks.

"What does the package say?" Jasper's voice called. I grabbed the box and read it.

"To the Volturri; Carlisle told me not to kill it. Will you please do it for me? I'm sure she tastes really good."

The laughing grew.

"Will you guys please shut up and help me out?" I asked. No luck. I hung up and handed the phone back to the man.

"Miss, we are sorry that this has happened to you. The airline has offered to pay for your trip home," the man said. I shook my head.

"I'll pay. I like first class." I gave him Edward's credit card number and left.

ξ Squiggle ξ

I wandered outside. I had nine hours before my plane took off so I decided to do a little sightseeing.

I strolled into a clothing store to get some baggy clothing. If I was going to shift out of the blue I would need appropriate clothes to do it in. I settled for a baggy long sleeve sweatshirt and large stretchy black pants. Edward paid for the clothes and I went on my merry way.

While walking down a street I stumbled onto a tour bus. The guide was extraordinarily pretty so I decided what the heck? Might as well. As I paid her I could've sworn that she smelled me. Her looks far surpassed her creepiness so I hopped on the bus without another word.

The tour didn't take long; it was really just a shuttle to a big castle-like thing. I shrugged as I followed the group into the building. The guide stopped every few minutes to talk about some part of the castle. It was terribly boring. I tried to turn around and leave once but some people stopped me and ushered me forward. They stopped to smell me just like the guide. I shrugged it off as an Italian thing and headed where everybody else was.

Soon we were in front of massive doors. The tour guide opened one of the doors with only one of her arms. When I saw how thick the door was I wanted to bang my head on something.

They were vampires.

We were their prey.

_Which would explain why they kept smelling me._ I thought. I remembered how amazing this body's blood had smelled, how amazing it had _tasted_. I laughed when I realized that they wouldn't be getting a taste of it anytime soon.

When we entered the room I realized that it was the end of the line. While most of the people gathered around the tour guide I hung back, ready to change as soon as the first blood was spilt.

My position didn't go unnoticed. Two male vampires hung around me, lightly growling at each other. I sighed and headed towards the crowd so I could change in the confusion.

"Welcome, my guests, to Volterra!" A man with long black hair stood at the front of the crowd. The coven leader. "I hope you have all enjoyed your stay here, because I'm afraid that this is where it ends." The big doors shut on cue and the crowd started to scurry. I crouched down and quickly shifted into Carlisle who could handle mass amounts of blood without going insane. I still had to hold my nose when they started feeding.

I fought my way to some chairs in the corner. I sat there with my eyes closed and nose plugged, but it didn't stop the screams. I felt disgusted to be the same race as these people who were ruthlessly murdering all of those souls. I felt sick.

After the screams had faded I got up to head to the door.

"Carlisle Cullen?" a man's voice asked. I stopped and turned to look at who called. The Man with the long black hair came up to me, eyes bright. "How have you been?" he asked, shaking my hand. He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"You're not…" he started. A man behind him cut him off.

"Carlisle! How good it is to see you again!" he announced as he made his way over to me. The first held up his hand.

"This isn't Carlisle," he stated. The second man looked at me confusedly before looking at the first.

"Well, who is he then?" the second asked. I shifted into Micheal.

"His name is Micheal," introduced the first one. "Edward mailed him here when he kissed a human male."

The second man looked at me strangely and backed off.

"Well, technically, _Edward_ kissed him," I tried. The first man smiled.

"When you _are_ Edward, _you_ kissed him," he shot. I grumbled.

"What's going on?" the second man asked. I actually didn't know. The first man smiled evilly.

"Watch this," he said as he picked one of the second man's hairs. No! Before I could stop him his hand was in my mouth. _Are you serious? I don't even __know__ these people!_

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, allow me to introduce myself," the first man answered to my thought. "My name is Aro. The man behind me and, well, the man in front of me too," he smirked. "Is Marcus."

"Will you please switch back? It's rather annoying, talking to myself and all," Marcus asked. Well, not really 'asked', more like 'ordered'. I looked down.

"The funny thing about that," Aro started cheerfully, "is that he can't!"

"And why not?" Marcus asked angrily.

"Because his body needs to get used to your DNA," he laughed. I wondered how he knew all of this.

"He got the DNA from my hair right?" Marco asked. Aro nodded proudly. Suddenly another hand forced its way inside my mouth.

"We're even," Marco stated proudly.

I felt a horrible sense of deja vu.

I started to back away, slowly heading to the door. On my way out I ran into another older man. As soon as we touched I knew everything about him. Every memory he had, every thought he had of that memory, and his name.

"Hello Caius," I greeted him. He eyed me confusedly.

"Aro."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk or something…" He eyed the arguing vampires and grabbed my shirt.

"You two," he said. They both looked up. "Your new pet here is getting away."

_Pet? I am __not__ a pet!_

Marco appeared in front of us. "Thank you Caius, we'll handle it from here." Caius nodded and headed further into the room. Before he was out of reach Aro picked one of his hairs and shoved in my mouth.

I can't accurately explain what happened next.

I think that because Aro could read me through touch and I was Aro at the time, we were both reading each other at the same time. Either way we both ended up on the ground. Not only was I struck with Aro's memories and emotions, but I was struck with every single memory and emotion he had read from other people. Aro was also struck with his own emotions as he read them through me.

"Well, that was surely interesting," Aro stated. "I had never read my own memories before…"

"I've never read _anybody's_ memories before…" I stated. I held my head. "That hurt."

I removed my hand from my head, catching a few white hairs on its way out. I looked up at an angry Caius.

"Change back," he ordered. "Now."

"He can't," Marcus and Aro both answered at the same time.

"You just have to make him be someone else," Aro explained. Caius thought for a moment before whistling.

"Yes master?" a young girl asked as she entered the room. Aro growled.

"Come here, Jane," Caius cooed. She walked over to him.

"Leave her out of it!" Aro shouted. Caius smiled as he picked one of her hairs. Jane looked amused. Well, until Caius's hand found its way into my mouth.

She stared at me in horror before giving me a death stare. Thanks to Aro I knew what she was trying to do. I winced in fear.

…

I opened my left eye and loosened up. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Change back!" she yelled at me. I sighed.

"He can't," Aro, Marcus, and Caius all answered for me.

"You have to force someone else on him," Caius explained. Jane smiled before whistling.

"Yes masters?" Demetri asked. I recognized him from Aro's memories. Jane skipped to him and yanked out more than enough hairs.

"It only has to be one," Aro laughed. Jane shrugged and skipped over to me. She took one and forced it inside my mouth.

"Does anybody care what I think?" I asked them all as I transformed into Demetri.

"No," they replied bluntly.

"Then I'm leaving," I announced as I headed to the door. They all cut me off.

"No you're not," they announced. I got out my plane ticket.

"You see this? I need to get on this plane in exactly one hour. I need to go. Now," I explained. They didn't move. I turned around to go out the back door but half of them appeared in front of me. The other half stayed at the door.

"You're not walking around the city as me!" Demetri stated.

"You're our present!" Aro exclaimed. Several of the vampires looked at him confusedly. "Edward sent him in the mail. He said that Carlisle wouldn't let him kill him so he wanted us to do it," he laughed. "Maybe you would taste good…"

"I'm not for Edward to give away," I stated. "He has control over his own body and I have control of the copy I made of him."

"So how long are you going to be me?" Demetri asked. I shuddered.

"Four very _very_ long days," I mumbled. They heard it.

"What!?!" they asked. I sighed.

"Or longer, Emmett was longer."

They looked at me horrified.

"You're not leaving here until you can freely change forms," Marco stated with finality. I groaned, that meant twenty days. Twenty days trapped in peoples' bodies. People I don't even know!

Twenty days… if I was lucky.

* * *

XD  
yay for the Volturri!!!  
this makes me laugh every time...  
well, i'll put three chapters of **thank yous** in the next update  
(mainly because i want to start writing it)

**please review.  
**it really does make me happy.

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


End file.
